1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to back gate transistors, and more particularly, to back gate transistors fabricated using FinFET technologies.
2. Related Art
Dopant fluctuations are becoming a serious problem in Vt (threshold voltage) control in advanced semiconductor devices. As semiconductor devices become smaller and smaller, Vt control becomes more difficult. A known solution is to use back gates in the semiconductor devices to control Vt. One serious problem with this solution is that the use of back gates in semiconductor devices results in increased layout complexity, and therefore, higher cost.
Therefore, there is a need for a novel semiconductor structure in which back gates are formed with relatively less layout complexity. Also, there is a need for a method for forming the novel semiconductor structure. In addition, there is always a need to increase the device density of the novel semiconductor structure.